User talk:Minticus Maximus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Minticus Maximus! Thanks for your edit to the Dustin Temeris page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 21:12, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Eyup, that's me The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:13, April 2, 2014 (UTC) The first magic, I like it, it'd be a Subspecies Magic of Necromancy however, but it's a go. That second magic is too much, so sorry, no. I spoke it over with the other admins, we think that the Elysians are a no-go for now. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:23, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't really set 'power caps' (look at Daybreak and Dawn and you'll see why I don't do that). What I expect, however, to come along with a powerful character is detail. If you write a powerful character but there's no detail to his abilities, it just looks childish. My only real cap is we're not going DBZ levels here. WHich means nothing so strong it busts up the bloody planet. The maximum I'd like to see from something human is the power to destroy cities. If you're running a dragon, then whiping out entire countries isn't exactly impossible. Basically, you CAN think big, but do it right. Villains aren't expected to be weak, after all. I'll happily look at a villain you've made in a day or so (fourth of july today and I have work tomorrow), and judge what you can do, if you'd like.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 16:21, July 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Canon Characters So long as they don't explicitly violate anything in canon, everything's fair game, as long as it's reasonable. You may give them a history, but don't make it too far-fetched, and if canon reveals anything, change it. Beyond this, you may use Dyst, there is no need to think you can't use a certain canon character because someone else has. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:21, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Copy the source coding of a table and it should work out for you. :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:52, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Establishing him as being able to go "toe to toe" with Zeref is a bad idea off the start. It's fine if you think that to yourself, or even you and your friends have established that, but it's not something to put onto your article.The Abyss Magic itself needs a limiter; all ranged attacks themselves eventually peter out. If he was to absorb a ranged attack, he would need to redirect it almost immediately, or risk being able to lose it, as it woudl eventually lose energy and fade. If you remember Noba from BLEACH, he could do the same; teleport attacks to another dimension and redirect them immediately. Additionally, this can be done simply by using "Portal Magic"; no need to overdo it and make it sound fancy or unique. Even Mirror Magic, anime-only or not, might be able to pull it off. The idea of a body hopping spirit is interesting; not unique, but interesting for the purpose of FT. The weaknesses of the possession are otherwise standard, so there's no real problem there.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:17, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I can see why you'd want to make him seem powerful, but trying to one-up the Big Bad of the canon series is always a bad sign in a user. It's not abnormal to make someone stronger than him, but outright saying it is where the line is usually drawn. And in that case, Abyss Magic is essentially a form of Time-Space Magic. While not unheard of, it would more than likely consume large amounts of magical power and be impossible to use in a weaker body. Also, no, you need to ask User:Perchan, not me. And yeah, I believe you'd still need to ask. I'm unclear on that.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:41, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Good luck--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, so we're keeping Demon Slayer Magic. It's because that while we COULD merge the two, that'd go against established canon and people would have to delete a lot of pages or at least rewrite a fair amount of their things. Devil Slayer Magic is here, btw. Just sing out if you wanna make one, bud. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Excellente. So, which element? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:09, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:15, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, nobody told me about that lol. Sorry. I just removed it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:23, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you need help with Kanji and Romanji? Well Alexander Temeris (アレクサンダー・テメリス, Arekusandā Temerisu) And! Water Demon Slayer Magic (水の滅鬼魔法, Sui no Mekki Mahō) Here you go. Lookin good so far, btw :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:56, August 14, 2014 (UTC) So, I saw your blog. Japanese is a fairly difficult language tbh. I could teach you the basics if you want. Just enough to translate things. How about it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, translation takes just a few steps. For example, take the Frozen Devil Ice Dance (凍魔氷舞, Tōma Hyōbu) spell from my Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Go to nihongodict. Search for a word relating to Freeze, but never search for the word with the –ing suffix. In my example, I got Tōkō (凍港); aka Frozen Harbour (so search Frozen). The kō港 means harbour. Copy the kanji of Tōkō and remove the second kanji, which is, obviously, kō. Tō is 'frozen', so go to Ice Devil (氷魔, Hyōma) and replace Hyō (氷, Ice) with Frozen (凍, Tō). Ta-da—We've got the first word of the spell, Frozen Devil (凍魔, Tōma). The second part is a little bit trickier. In "Ice Dance", both kanji can be in any order, really, so just go with the order that sounds better. If you know basic shōnen manga and as I stated above, Ice is Hyō (氷). Dance usually appears as (ダンス, dansu). Don't use this. A normal word such as dance, a universal one is never written in katakana or hiragana, but always in kanji. Dance itself is舞 Mai, and Ice is 氷 Hyō. Put them together, and you'll have Hyōmai. However, that doesn't sound too good. Go up one or two options, and you'll see 舞踊, Buyō, dancing. You notice that Mai and the first kanji of Buyō are the same—and Bu sounds better. You don't need to change the kanji, just change the pronunciation—you'll have Hyōbu. I apologize if it's too complicated, but for a shorter version, search up Star (星, Hoshi). Then put that kanji in the translator on nihongodict, and you'll see underneath that, "sei", which also means star. Shorten Hoshi to Sei whenever you make a spell about it from now on. Watcha think? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) Yeah, that page is pretty outdated. I'm going to get to it on the weekend. I'd say they hunt False, because Etherious are much too powerful for them; and only Devil Slayer has sufficient power to deal with Etherious (as you've seen in the latest chapter). Also, for demons being trapped, that's going to be changed. They can just teach it normally but it still has the same effects. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:07, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, we all forgot about the Galuna Island demons lmao. I'd say that Etherious (False Demons) are about S-Class Mage level and the True Demons are about Happy level, though people here just make true demons really powerful and we all just kinda accepted that as the standard, I'd go with Mirajane level (aka S-Class) at the least. Though like humans, Demons, in any shape or form, can be considered capable of growing much higher in terms of power level so they can vary all over the place. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:18, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh my bad, so sorry, I haven't really had my head on straight lately, been focusing on university work. Anyway, for final clarification, Etherious are True Demons, I mistook them for False since books. We used to call them True Demons before Hiro called them Etherious, but over time, the term got muddled. So I just read the page again, and Etherious = true, and false = ...well, false. I'm not sure what's up with the demons on Galuna Island, ,just consider them really weak Etherious. So it goes like this, Etherious > False Demons, but either one is just like a regular character, they can overcome their limits through training. But a basic Etherious is S-Class level. Devil Slayer is better suited to deal with Etherious due to being more powerful, and Demon Slayer is suited for False Demons, but both can do the other's job. And there's different sub-races so you can make your own race of demons. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:36, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Mini, I'm the one you need to ask, since it concerns magic. Anyway, the first idea is a go, and the second one would only work for a demon Curse, but even then you'd have to tone it down. Razor Rail would also be fine, too. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...out of everything you showed me, only the pressurize has any real issue. I don't pretend to be an expert, but I think the pressure of water is dependent entirely on the volume of the liquid itself, and thus, isn't something that one can easily change through magic. However, I don't think I can fault it. Simply ease up on the pressure if only a little bit; or do your research. Make sure you know the effects that the pressure of the "bottom of the ocean" entail.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 04:46, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Excellent; glad to hear it --The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 07:22, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, we don't know much about anything other than 400 years ago. HOWEVER, I suppose it could work I mean, there's nothing saying it didn't exist 800 years ago. So go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:37, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm fine with the Demon idea. Nice work. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 19:56, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:50, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Done. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:17, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Anyway, there you go :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Arsenale is all yours! Let me know when the character is up! Primarch11 20:29, October 31, 2014 (UTC) good so far. just give him a title. Read the other Demon Lord pages for ideas too. Primarch11 15:24, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :3 It was totally called for I just couldn't help myself ;).Anyways,I feel that Grimoire and Barrett are almost polar opposites.Grimoire would see Barrett as a wet blanket and a complete waste of being.To be honest I think Grimoire would be just a tad curious about how Barrett could be so peaceful and have such a weapon orientated curse.Other than that I can't really see them being on good terms they are simply too different to allow any positive relationship to take place.Unless they were to know each other at a deeper level.Do with this info as you may and feel free throw any jabs in Grimoire direction this look like the start of a beautiful bit of infighting :D! The Oncoming Storm (talk) 16:59, November 4, 2014 (UTC) well Absalom wouldn't mind Barrett's gentle nature since it would make him a just leader for their people. But he would also try and convince Barrett to fight when their home was endanger. Same thing with Kringe since he doesn't approve of needless violence but would urge Barrett to use his powers to protect then just fighting, saying he has to settle everything wiht violence but use it when the situation called for it. But he also trusts Barrett with his life too knowing that he would fight when the situation was truly dire. Primarch11 18:48, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Malek yo, its me Cervello's creator. you can put that both get along quite well, although cervello dislieks barett's pacifistic attitude, especially towards humans [[User:Malek Kriya|'MrCharge']] ([[User talk:Malek Kriya|'Ice Dragon']]) 22:52, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Jason Yo Maxi, if your wondering on Gladius appearance on Barrett, it would more likely be that Gladius respects Barrett's wishes on ending the conflict between humans and demons and his strength as a Demon Lord, although he gets greatly annoyed when he fails an assignment due to his pacifistic reasons. Jason Tolliver (talk) 03:04, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Well if you want to know how Akki feels about Barett she would despise him. She would probably hate hm more than any other demon lord as they are exact opposites. She would try to sabotage Barett in many ways and often be cruel to him since she hates the idea of being pasifistic to humans as she hates them so much for killing her beloved(Haven't added that to history yet). So yeah, they're basically just enemy's. Great work on the page! ~~Wendy41989651~~ Abyssa's opinion on Barrett Abyssa somewhat admires his respect for life and nature, instead of ravaging it and calling it collateral. She is one of the few Demon Lords to not have any problems with his pacifist nature as well, however she does think that being a pacifist could get him killed one day. Hey just wondering what Barett would think of Akki. Oh and about what Akki would think, forget the sabotage part and not so much hate. Wendy41989651 Hi, it's Dragon. Sure, you can use it for your character. Just show me, who it is, and I will add him to the users. [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 13:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Here ya go Have a nice time and try to make some your spells :)[[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 14:27, December 7, 2014 (UTC) hey can someone help me with my character maybe include me in their story as their apprentice Yeah, it's all okay :) [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 14:18, December 9, 2014 (UTC) i've sent messages to the other users now and then to see if they're working on it. Primarch11 15:46, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I would say "yes", if I understood you correctly (sorry, I have a headache by right now). If you want to make more dynamic-type spells, then sure, go ahead, it will be useful in the future. [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 23:02, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Oh, I get it now. Hmm, that's interesting, but everyone can make they own static spells too... Well, I gonna think about it, 'cuz I have something to deal with my own ideas, which aren't connected to Water-Make by now. So, now you can do your own Dynamic, Nature and Advanced Spells. [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 14:37, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply, I've been given a bad schedule. Anyway, I've been working on it for a while lol. I've just been doing other stuff as well. I'll publish my work on it by the end of next week. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:52, January 10, 2015 (UTC) I've updated the page. Go have a look. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:03, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, in essence, if you take a look at previous Featured Articles you'll notice: creativity, detail, completeness and neatness. Keep those three in mind and you'll certainly be considered. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:34, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Done. 17:43:21 Fri I don't really have a deadline. I know that people have other things in their lives to focus on. So long as you actually post the page and put in some details in now and then, then I am good. Though I do hope to see more soon. --Primarch11 19:03, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I did, but he's but a mere memory now. Too many problems with him really. Getting multiple complaints, so had to delete him. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 21:58, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Barret and Morior They'd probably get along just fine, although Morior's a little bit socially awkward, I think Barret's one of the people he's feel comfortable around. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 14:45, July 12, 2015 (UTC) I'll say they have a neutral relationship since their personalities don't directly rival each other. Barret is one of the few people that she will address formally, not just "peasant", since Leia respects his abilities as a fellow Demon Lord. They aren't friends nor enemies in a nutshell. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 15:39, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Haokah Yeah I did, why are you asking? FbAddict (talk) 18:27, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I would say that Haokah respects his kindness towards humanity but loathes his "annoying pacifism" as Haokah believes that capital punishment is necessary to correct the demon lords' crimes as members of Tartaros and he believes that other demons who do not adhere to the views of the demon lords should be killed - something that Barrett would obviously disagree with. You can obviously embellish on this and add anything to their relationship that you want FbAddict (talk) 19:13, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Dark Souls I use to play Dark Souls but to be honest forgot about everything. Time to get it out of the corner *blows dust off of game* lol Nah didn't think you were a douche you were trying to make me laugh x3 all is good man o/ User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:53, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I actually can't remember, we had a reason but yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry! You should go ask Zico, since he answered that question before. I think it was that everything can be discussed through talk pages and blogs so there's no need for them, but my phrasing might be off. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:47, October 7, 2015 (UTC) While I'm open to reopening the forums, I don't see why. They're not a thing since all the community interaction has always taken place on our blogs, chatroom, and article comment sections --this includes when the forum was originally still up. If there was wide interest in reopening the forums, I'd do it, but there really isn't far as I know. Sorry for the late reply, btw. 13:30:53 Thu Micyus, like all good things that isn't completely racist includes feminism.... tumblr :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 14:08, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Proofreading Proofreading Hey, in regards to your message; What I do is, if requested, look through an article and fix any spelling and grammatical errors, and also any sections that are ambiguous. If I need to, I will contact the owner of the article to shed light on any unintelligible sections. If someone asks, I could let them know about the most prominent issues that I found, but I don't give general advice regarding using the English language correctly. I find that to be quite tedious and, although I have confidence in my own skills with English, I certainly wouldn't call myself a profesional, as I still, albeit rarely, make mistakes. Although, I could give my opinion about how I felt about the article, if someone requested, but I feel like such an opinion would be better recieved from someone with more knowledge about creating Fairy Tail Fanon articles, than someone who is good at using the English language. I hope this answers your question. Kazene Ame (talk) 15:31, October 17, 2015 (UTC) PS: Sorry about the double heading, not quite sure how that happened. Hmm, it could work but the possibility of succeeding in transplant is the same as the realistic chance of transplanting an organ or limb to another person. A lot of adjustments need to be done to the recipient body for it to work. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:44, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Change Nova enhanced to Star Killer enhanced, and too strong instead of too skilled. I also don't think that Lucas would feel any remorse towards what he's doing to Alexander. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:33, January 28, 2016 (UTC) It's cool dude. I won't hold it against you. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 14:46, February 29, 2016 (UTC) You should explain it to me in the initial post. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:05, June 15, 2016 (UTC) It's pretty good. Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:47, June 16, 2016 (UTC) About WM Hey there, Max! It's Copy. As y'know, Water-Make is now a free-to-use Magic for all users, and recently I re-vamped it. For now, I'm trying to revamp the spells, which are on the article page, so it would be easier for others to make their Water-Make mages and etc. Because some of spells are yours, I want to ask ya, can I touch them too and make free-use like or no? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:14, September 16, 2016 (UTC) In this case, I simply will make on such scale, that Alexander (your char) will have the biggest mastery over the spells you made, ok? Just like a reference to that you're the author, the first one, who made them, so it's simply honest, that Alexander will have the most profit from the spells. Anyway, thanks for permission aaaaaand just wait for the shocking upgrades! [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 15:12, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Minticus! Mind if I use your Water Devil Slayer Magic? Yesdemia 15:36, February 1, 2017 (UTC) You can do that if you want Mint, since that project is kinda dead anyways; pretty much everyone, myself included, forgot it even exists lol God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 17:13, February 27, 2017 (UTC)